Human information processing can be categorized as the result of two gualitatively different processes, control and automatic information processing. Control processing requires little training to initiate, is easy to modify, but slow, serial in nature, and highly dependent on load. Automatic processing occurs when a process is well learned and automatized in long-term memory after consistent training. A special type of automatic processing, referred to as the automatic attention response (AAR), will cause control processing of stimuli which produce AARs. This research project will investigate human performance in attention, scanning, search, and perceptual learning within the automatic/control processing theoretical framework. These studies will determine the nature of AARs; how they are cued, what information they provide, how they influence control processing, and whether they habituate. Perceptual learning in the development of automatic processing will be investigated to determine; how search versus detection frequency speed learning; the importance of consistent training and attending; and the influence of control processing capacity on automatic processing. This work is aimed to further understanding of basic human information processing. In addition to explicating selective attention and perceptual learning results, the work may have important implications to mental disorders and education.